vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Media
This does not cover every possible forum and social media site possible. The number of specialized single interest sites number in hundreds if not more. Forums by the thousands. These are the major or wanabe major players. AneNet Mentioned simply because a lot of people are looking for it, but it doesn't exist. If you find one, it's a troll site, run away. The All is not a computer site. Please stop looking for it. All the Ane on the datanet use the services below, like everyone else. Disciple Net *'Status:' Semi-Open *'Users:' Iran *'Host:' Mohammad’s Disciple Easy to get into, hard to get out of. Officially the only social media allowed in the county. Heavily content censored for stuff the Koran forbids, not what the Fundies forbid. It is gaining traction in other area of the world as well. Religious debate is lively and it times acrimonious. That doesn't get censored. US intelligence has found they cannot have their own way here. Mohammad’s Disciple is good at security, and this is its house. Facebroke *'Status:' Open *'Users:' General *'Host:' Self Still the leading social site. Some people think the site has peaked. The next breakthrough in software evolution will leave it behind. Hasn't happened yet. The Enlightenment Movement has a well used forum here cross posting to Freedom Net. Management is rather well known for showing their belly to law enforcement and not respecting privacy in general. A year of scandals has rocked this service, all relating to how they mishandle privacy and data. They are losing people. The founder has promised change. No one is holding their breath. Facebroke has moved into the subspace realm, as it is also a favorite site for control freaks to block, or try to. Faithbroke *'Status:' Semi-Open *'Users:' Conservative Christianists *'Host:' Oral Robbers University Facebroke for people that don't like to be contradicted. The site screens for "trolls" defined as anyone not spouting right wing, Christianist dogma. The profile has a place for your conversion date, this is required. The site is the very definition of an echo chamber. There is no danger you will hear an opposed opinion, Or an intelligent one. Young Earth Creationists are a dime a dozen, Science deniers are the majority population in some form or another. You even find the occasional flat earther. Also anti reproduction rights, an anything other than straight, Saturday night, lights out, missionary position sex, and not too much of that either. There is a sub forum of carefully couched hate in here. They speak the Christianist Cant and stay barely inside the terms of service. Well understood code words are used for the truly unpopular ideas or illegal actions. Faithbroke is also a hotbed of discussion for the End Times Movement. It is run out of Oral Robbers University which has made itself a bastion, literally, of the End Timers. This is highly encouraged by them. They are full if advice on how to repel the unbeliever in the Time of Troubles. Freedom Net *'Status:' Open *'Users:' General *'Host:' Self One of the new kids on the block. It is part of a subspace network and devilishly hard to block if not impossible, It is an open fact that Freedom Net is run by the Ane Confederation. It is frequently used in areas of oppression as a way to get real news and get their message out. It is one way to submit stories to FNN. Freedom Net are not prudes. What consenting adults wish to wave around is the business of consenting adults. They will not censor content for any single region on Earth. You get all of it, no matter where you are. Control freaks are freaking. The Enlightenment Movement has a well used forum here cross posting to Facebroke. US law enforcement and intelligence has found Freedom Net a tough nut. It will not be backdoored, it will not roll over on secret bench warrants. John Doe subpenas by copyright trolls are ignored. "Not in the US" is the reply. Show harm or suck it. In spire of US governmental claims it is not a hotbed of illegal activity. OK harmful illegal activity. Anonymous governmental whistle blowers are rampant. They stay anonymous. It has been noted that those that tired to use Freedom Net to hide harmful or hostile activity were outed, Johnny Quick. Indonesian "rebels" tried blocking the subspace networks in 2014, to disastrous results. The Ane Confederation declared this an act of war, gave the government one day to take the "rebel site", then blew the hell out of it from orbit. Fruit Orchard *'Status:' Closed *'Users:' Fruit Users *'Host:' Fruit Computers Fruit's walled garden for Fruit devices only. And they highly recommend you never leave. Fruit is known to censor any complaints about the iFruit devices or the service itself. Big Fruit is your friend, Big Fruit will watch over you. Trust Big Fruit. They are prudes too. The only advantage is that iFruit considers user privacy paramount, for everyone but themselves, they get all of it. They are not an easy thing for government to get into and it is getting harder. iFruit devices have been privacy hardened to the point that even iFruit cannot hack them for the government, so they claim. Fruit Orchard was among the first kids on the subspace block. iFruit machines shipped with subspace modems as soon as they were small enough. Goggle Park *'Status:' Open *'Users:' General *'Host:' Goggle Pretty much the same deal as Facebroke. They are late to the party and just not catching on. Goggle has been attaching everything they have to this service in a vain attempt to get people to sign up. The advantage that has been coming out is Goggle's unwillingness to bow to governmental demands for access to private information. Goggle Park has been depreciated. Too little too late. It is dying. The Palace of Shining Thought Shǎn liàng de sīxiǎng gōng *'Status:' Open *'Users:' Chinese *'Host:' Da Long A social media of philosophical thought. The main focus is on Confucian teaching, but other ideas are not rejected. Run by the Huan AI Da Long the media is becoming a hot bed of ideas, both traditional and novel. It is starting to attract other users that are not Chinese, but enjoy philosophy with the gloves off. Rednet Formerly Raygunnet *'Status:' Semi-Open *'Users:' Neo-conservatives *'Host:' Self Conservative social media for conservatives only. Another echo chamber. A laughably bad one however. They have been plagued by trolls and liberals in conservative clothing since the site opened in 2013. The trolling has prevented Rednet from gaining any traction. It has been twice shut down to "cleanse it of trolls". It is becoming a casebook study in why censorship does not work. No less than George Shrub Sr. was banned for being a liberal troll. Ronnie Raygun sent them a Cease and Desist Order about his name. They can do as they please, but not with his name on it. It is almost a moot point. Reedit *'Status:' Open *'Users:' Everyone *'Host:' Self Forums of an aggressively open nature. They have standards, but it gets sort of attention. Shutting down hate is difficult, especially if the hate is semi-smart about it. Setting up a new forum is easy. The whole is too big to control and those that try burn out. As a result Reedit has a wild west feel even years after the site starting out. Yes they are in the subspace nets. Technet *'Status:' Open *'Users:' Nerds *'Host:' Warp Drive Project/Corps of Discovery The social site for researchers into the Galan Database. Everything in the files from the latest breakthroughs to how to build a flying car. The social network is a seething hum of creative energy. The Corps of Discovery has a major forum here. Technet beat Freedom Net into the subspace realm. Ahead of the industry curve, so the capacity was not used at once. But that is what they do. Twits *'Status:' Open *'Users:' Micro blogging *'Host:' Self Very short messages and photos only. Highly popular. In some circles how many Twits you have following you is a matter of importance. Uninet *'Status:' Open *'Users:' Tanuki, gamers *'Host:' Unicon Mainly used by the Tanuki community. It is open to anyone. It is noted for the game forums. Some of the most active out there. It is built on the same basic framework as Freedom Net. It also has a subspace connectivity. Many of the Goggle Parkers are shifting here. It does not have the bad rap that Facebroke has built for itself and the established community is small. YourSpot *'Status:' Open *'Users:' General *'Host:' Self Before Facebroke there was YourSpot. Still in operation and slowly fading to obscurity. It will not get on the cart. Some of the more obscure on line communities have latched onto YourSpot because it has faded in popularity. No one thinks that is bringing it back. The "Strong Skeptical" community has settled here. Magic is still Woo woo, divine power is a lie. In short the hard core atheists that will not change, don't understand what a skeptic is, but like to be called one. YouTub *'Status:' Open *'Users:' General *'Host:' Goggle Like everything else Goggle has grabbed it has been tied to a single login. Youtub is videos, two minutes, to hours long. Informative, funny cats, or rants pulled straight from the ass. It is a cross section of humanity all warts included. It can be fun, it can be deeply disturbing. There is some effort at standards. They are about as successful as everyone else, hit or miss in other words. Hate and out right obscenity are not allowed, but the standards for those vary so much. They tend to get blocked a lot in countries with a controlling nature. More for political speech than boobies. Yep, politics is more important than world wrecking boobies. Who knew? Well they got blocked until the subspace modems hit. Category:Technology Category:Culture Category:Lists